Caught in the Act
by PianoAndKeys
Summary: What could have happened in the faculty bathroom during Trio.


**A/n: Hey everyone! I've been inspired after watching Trio and so here is just a one-shot of what could have happened in that faculty bathroom. This contains smut so you have been warned. Please read and review to let me know what you all thought. Happy reading!**

"Will, it's time, we have to do it now," Emma said as she burst through the opening of his classroom door, Will talking mid-sentence to his classroom about the Donner Party. He looked at her with a smirk before quickly turning to his students.

"Winter came and the Donner party got trapped in the mountains and they ate each other, everybody discuss," Will said as he frantically ran out of his classroom with a wide grin, arm hanging around his wife.

This had been happening a lot lately. Emma rushing to Will at various times of the day telling him that they needed to do it and by do it, have sex. Emma's biological clock was ticking and the two wanted to have a baby as soon as possible. So, in order to make that happen, the couple had decided to take every opportunity of when fertilization was high, even if that meant at school.

"Hey, how's it going?" Will asked as he held up his hand to a passing student, excitement written all over his face. Emma smiled playfully at him as the student walked by confused. Will didn't seem to mind though as Emma opened the door to the faculty bathroom. As she opened it, Will looked around to make sure they weren't seen as what they had been doing around the school was inappropriate in more ways than one.

"Do you think you're students realize what we are doing?" Emma asked as Will began to kiss her neck passionately, not wasting any time as he held her gently against the wall.

"I don't know, probably not, but we have been sneaking around a lot lately," Will said as he moved his lips down to her collarbone leaving nothing but hot, open mouthed kisses. Emma tilted her head back for more.

"It's kind of sexy though isn't it?" Emma replied back with a smirk, as Will removed his lips from her collarbone and planted a passionate kiss to her mouth.

"Extremely," Will answered as he pulled back, his face showing nothing but how turned on he was.

"We don't have much time though," Emma reminded as Will nodded his head, taking that as his cue to start undressing.

He used his hands and pulled at the skirt around Emma's hips and gently pulled it down past her knees, revealing her cotton panties to him. He let out a satisfying moan as his hand trailed over her most sensitive area.

Emma removed her hands from his biceps and started to undo his pants, pushing down the material and his boxers at one time. Freeing him from his undergarments, Will's member sprung out, quickly hardening with each touch of her hand circling around him.

Will, losing focus as the pleasure was overwhelming, continued on to push Emma's panties down to the floor. Once they were down, Will leaned in and gave Emma another fiery kiss.

"Are you ready?" he asked as Emma shook her head yes, eyes closed from the friction they had created.

Will slowly pushed in, pausing a moment to adjust as Emma was slipping from the wall. After finding a new position though, Will slowly pulled out and then back in again, quickly finding a rhythm that suited both of them.

Using Emma's moans as encouragement, Will picked up the pace knowing that the bell would soon be ringing and students would be out in the hallways in a matter of minutes.

"Oh Will, I'm close, just a bit more," Emma panted as Will continued his thrusts, using all of his energy to please his wife.

As he gave his last thrust, both he and Emma were in a state of contentment as they rode out their high, yet neither seemed to notice as the door to the faculty bathroom began to open.

"I love you," Emma breathed out but before Will could respond, Becky's horrified scream had caught him off guard, startling them both.

"Oh my god," Becky yelled out as Will and Emma stared back in embarrassment, Will quickly moving his body closer to Emma's to cover their most private areas. Becky turned away though just as quickly, embarrassment written on her face as well.

"Becky, we can explain," Will said as he pulled up his pants as fast as he could, Emma following his motions as well. Thankfully, they were still half clothed and didn't have any other skin showing.

"Principal Sue's office now," Becky shouted still turned around, Will giving Emma a look of dread, knowing that this would be one meeting that would be without a doubt the most awkward thing they had ever experienced.


End file.
